


Freedom comes with a price

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky doesn't really do anything, But No One Cares, But it's too late, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve 'sometimes my team don't tell me things' Rogers, Team Cap is full of shit, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony wasn't the only person he lied to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Actions have consequences, becoming terrorists and hurting people who were already afraid of you? Well that carries one of the worst consequences of all.





	Freedom comes with a price

The rogue Avengers were sat in one of the Wakandan Palace lounges when the TV clicked on to a press conference.

“Hey look, Stark’s going to try to make himself the victim.” The others ignored Clint’s statement when none of them could spot their former teammate.

“Couldn’t even show up on time.” The archer continued, the others shushed him when the presenter began speaking.

**“Today we will be hearing from Tony Stark’s niece, Leah Stark.” A teenager, wearing a fully black suit with a red tie, walked up to the podium.**

“And he gets a kid to do his dirty work.” Clint shut up when Natasha glared at him. The team refocused on the teen whose cheeks seemed slightly puffy.

**“I wish I could stand here and give you all good news. I wish I could stand here and say that the terrorists known as Team Captain America have been apprehended. But most importantly, I wish I could stand here and say that Tony was simply too busy to show up.” That sent an immediate hush through the crowd.**

**“As you all know, Iron Man went missing following the confrontation at the Leipzig Airport. A few months later he was found in an abandoned base in Siberia. We managed to bring him home, but it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that Tony Stark sadly succumbed to his injuries moments before receiving surgery.” The crowd immediately became overcome by gasps and yells, Leah herself had begun to shed soundless tears.**

“That can’t be true.” Steve rasped in disbelief, surely he hadn’t hurt Tony that much; this had to be a trick.

**“I know many of you seek answers about the events of the so-called Civil War, but that is not the reason I speak to you now. I know that many people disliked, maybe even hated, my Uncle. Today I wish to talk to you about the man who stood beside us when Captain America turned his back, about the man the public think they know, but most importantly, the man who I had the honour of being related to.” The crowd once again grew quiet as the teen took a breath.**

**“Anthony Stark was a man who was forced to carry responsibilities that no other his age could have imagined. Anthony Stark was a man who turned a multi-million dollar company into a multi-billion dollar company, a man who took his father’s legacy and brought it to levels that Howard Stark could only dream of. Anthony Stark was a man who survived three months of torture, and as a result, changed the company to something that he could be proud of, that America could be proud of. But most importantly, Anthony Stark was a man who took his legacy as the Merchant of Death and discarded it in favour of Iron Man.” Leah’s voice was steady as she slowly swept her gaze over the crowd.**

“You gotta admit, she’s making Stark look pretty damn good.” Steve didn’t know which one of them had said it.

**“Iron Man was a hero. Many people claim that Iron Man was only defined by the armour but they couldn’t be any more wrong, to quote Tony himself, _the suit and he are one._ Iron Man wouldn’t have existed without Tony. Iron Man was proof that you didn’t need superpowers or military training to be a hero. You may be thinking that this is just my love of my Uncle speaking but the truth is, Iron Man was my hero long before I learnt he was Tony Stark.” The teen waited for the murmurs to stop, pulling a tissue from her pocket and lightly dabbing at her eyes.**

**“Now, what about Tony Stark? Tony Stark was the man the media, and by extension, the public never got to see. Tony Stark was a man who cared so much for the people he came to see as family. Tony Stark was a man who would blame himself for every African child that starved. Tony Stark was a man who took the world’s abuse on a day-to-day basis and still tried his best to protect it. Tony Stark was a man who, when everything was said and done, stayed behind after every battle to aid the relief effort, to help rebuild what was lost. Tony Stark was a man who faced betrayal after betrayal after betrayal and still believed that the world was worth protecting.” The crowd once again broke out into chatter, eagerly absorbing the secrets of the man who protected them.**

**“But most importantly of all, he was my Uncle Sparky. He was the guy who had looked out for me over the first five years of my life, the only reason he stopped was because my dad told him to stay away.” Leah paused again to wipe the tears streaming from her eyes.**

Clint felt his paternal instincts stirring, an urge to comfort the girl whose eyes grew more bloodshot as the conference wore on. The reporter the team recognised as Christine Everhart raised a hand, only speaking when Leah nodded in her direction.

**“It is clear that you have been in contact with Dr Stark not long before the Civil War, there have also been rumours that you were under his guardianship. I would never accuse you of lying, especially when you are clearly grieving, but could you please explain.” The teen nodded and took another breath.**

**“My mother, Carla Stark, died of an illness when I was ten years old. My father, Brandon Stark, was killed by HYDRA operatives a few months before the Civil War. I won’t speak of what happened to me during that time, but I was rescued by my Uncle. My mom’s side of the family wanted nothing to do with her when she married meaning they did not know I existed.” Leah took another breath before turning a red-eyed gaze to one of the cameras.**

**“The only family I had left was my Uncle. I will not stand here and claim that my story is unique, or that it is more important that anyone else’s, but I will say this. Steve Rogers was not fighting about the accords, and as he refused to get the proper help for his friend he had injured or killed countless law enforcement teams who were just doing their jobs and civilians who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have no family left, thanks to Steve Rogers and his team; I am one of many who have been orphaned because of his actions. I don’t know what the future holds for me; after all, not many people adopt teenagers who are old enough to start college. Steve Rogers is not a hero, he has become a _bully,_ in his quest to save his friend he has hurt people to protect the person that, at that moment in time, he should have been arresting.” There were several shouts condemning Steve, not one person spoke up to defend him.**

**“I now speak on behalf of the people who have been hurt by Captain America and his team. I urge anyone who is housing the rogues to turn them in, I also urge Steve Rogers to turn himself in, to prevent anymore unnecessary bloodshed. My name is Leah Stark, my name is not important.” The press conference ended, the news station switching to a video feed of Everhart hugging Leah as the girl sobbed before watching as Pepper and Happy stood either side of her.**

“What the fuck Steve, you said he wasn’t hurt that badly.” Steve couldn’t meet Scott’s gaze.

“I am afraid this puts me in an awkward position.” The team whirled round to face T’Challa.

“Captain, you assured me that Dr Stark was merely _cooling off_. Perhaps I should not have been so quick as to accept your words, but you still allowed me to leave a dying man behind.” Not one person in the room spoke up.

“I didn’t think I’d hurt him that badly.” The argument was a weak one.

“HOW DIDN’T YOU KNOW?” Steve winced at the anger in Sam’s tone.

“Steve, you never leave a teammate behind. Hell, you never leave an _injured_ enemy behind. Aren’t you the one who supported that?” Steve bowed his head.

“And don’t you dare say that he was trying to hurt Barnes, that does not excuse leaving him to die.”

“King T’Challa, I understand that we’ve put you in a difficult position, we’ll leave.” Steve stood to go but some of the guards blocked the door.

“I’m afraid you can’t do that. If I were to let you go, you would continue fighting, the world already sees you as terrorists, the world is afraid of you, all because you refused to allow Dr Stark to help you.” Steve’s protests died on his tongue, Tony had tried to help them but he hadn’t listened.

“STARK OFFERED US A WAY OUT?” Wanda shrieked having seen what Steve was just thinking; the others turned angry gazes to the Captain.

“You will all be secured in Wakandan cells until I can contact the United Nations. I remind you, if you try to insist that I have been helping you, the council will take my word over yours.” The guards surrounded them and led them to their new temporary homes.


End file.
